


Trapped in Minecraft

by MomCallsMeLucifer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Giant Spiders, Portals, Skeletons, Zombies, creepers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomCallsMeLucifer/pseuds/MomCallsMeLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their dog disappears into a portal, three kids chase after him and find themselves Trapped in Minecraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped!!

One day, three kids -- Susie, Joey, and Kevin -- went into their backyard to play with their dog, Fluffy.

Laughing, the three siblings tumbled out of the back door when Susie stopped suddenly, making Kevin stumble into her. The hair on the back of Fluffy’s neck was sticking up, his legs stiff and straight as he growled and barked, putting himself in front of them and not letting them go any further.

“What the--?” Susie asked, then looked up to see what had Fluffy acting so weird. Her mouth dropping open, her eyes widening in alarm, she pointed to their back fence.

The boys followed the direction of her pointing with their eyes and saw what looked like... a vortex. There was a spot on the fence in their backyard that was glowing blue and green and pulsing with a weird light. Suddenly Fluffy started barking rapidly and ran into the vortex.

Racing after him, the three kids didn’t hesitate before they followed Fluffy. Nobody knew where they were. Then they saw the world was blocky and new.

They were trapped in Minecraft! 

A voice came out of nowhere and said, “You will never escape unless you beat every boss in Minecraft.”


	2. Run!!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, skeletons, giant spiders, creepers, and zombies started chasing after Susie, Joey, and Kevin. They ran, as fast as they could, until all the monsters were really far behind them.

When they came across a river, they stopped. They were exhausted. The three kids all drank from the river and sat around trying to get their breath back.

“You guys! I don’t know what that was, but it looked like they wanted to kill us! What is going on?” Joey shouted, waving his hands around. 

Kevin, still shaking, said, “I think they were trying to eat us more than kill us!”

“I don’t know what they were, but I think we should hide,” 9-year-old Susie said. “If they eat us or kill us, either way we’re toast!”

“I think we should make some weapons and fight them off first.” Joey looked at Kevin, thinking his little brother would agree.

But Kevin was shaking his head. “No. We need to find something to make a wall. Something that will protect us from the mobs.”

“Are you guys nuts? That will take way too long! We may as well build a house as build a wall. And weapons? If we get close enough to use weapons, they’ll surround us and kill us,” Susie said. “Besides, did you guys forget someone?”

Joey and Kevin looked at each other, their eyes getting really wide. “Fluffy!”


	3. Finding Fluffy

The three kids ran into the woods in front of them. They all split up to look for Fluffy. After hours of looking, Joey, Kevin, and Susie had looked everywhere for Fluffy and out of nowhere they all collided into each other. 

“Did you guys find him?” asked Kevin. 

“No, we couldn’t find him anywhere,” said Joey and Susie.

“I’m so worried,” Susie said. “Our dog is gone!”

Then they heard a bark from behind them in a bush. And again and again! They ran to see what it was. 

It was Fluffy getting hurt by a zombie! They ran, grabbed Fluffy, and got out of there. Then they kept running and looked behind them to see if the zombie was chasing them.

They didn’t see the zombie. It looked like the coast was clear.

Suddenly, Susie bumped into a villager.


	4. Salvation At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DrGirlfriend's son. I hope you enjoy it.

“HEY!” said James the villager.

“Sorry mister, we're running away from zombies and skeletons,” said Susie.

“It’s okay. Here, come with me,” said James.

“Wait. Why should we trust him?” Kevin whispered to Susie.

“I think he is offering us shelter and plus he seems nice,” Susie said. 

“You guys going to come with me or stay?”said James.

“Coming,” said Susie. 

“Where are you taking us?” said Joey.

“You will see soon,” said James. He started walking and only looked back once to make sure they were all following him.

An hour later, they came across a village. In the middle of the village, they stopped in front of a house.

“This is my home. You're welcome to stay if you like,” said James. 

“I really don’t trust him,” said Kevin.

“Why? He offered us a home, he’s nice, and it’s a big jump if we want to get home,” said Susie. "We won't have to gather supplies or wood. We can fight the bosses from here."

“Okay. If you say so,” said Kevin doubtfully.

“You guys get some sleep,” said James.


	5. Where Did Susie Go?

The next morning, Joey woke up. Looking around the room, he only saw Kevin. Joey got up and looked under the blankets and around the room, even looking into the rest of the house before he screamed, “Susie, where are you?”

“Stop screaming. She's probably eating breakfast with James,” said Kevin.

Joey ran outside, looking for Susie and James. “James, have you seen Susie?” Joey said, worried.

“Yes, sadly, I did,” said James, feeling bad for Joey.

“Well, where is she?!” Joey screamed at James.

“She g-g-got taken by one of the bosses," James said, shivering.

Kevin, finally coming out to join them, heard what James said and shouted, "What?! Which boss?"

"The E-ender Dragon.” 

“Why didn’t you save her?” Joey asked, pushing James.

“Don't push him until we know more so we can save Susie,” said Kevin.

“I knew we couldn’t trust him,” said Joey.

“But I’ll help you save her! I want to help you defeat the Ender Dragon. It took my wife,” said James sadly.

“Oh yes, you're coming with us. After all, we might still want to beat you up,” said Kevin, making a fist.

“Fine but you had better not betray us,” said Joey.

“Alright let’s go,” said Kevin.


End file.
